Kasumi's Story 2: mission wounds and temper tantrums (sample chappie)
by Priestess Kasumi Uzumaki
Summary: sample chapter from a story i'm working on...Kasu(oc)xIta mother/son moment...and a lil side story with naruto and sasuke... first upload and whatnot so be nice onegai ttebane! R&R i suck at summaries...


_**(yea, i know i forgot the disclaimer...)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN...and therein lies the problem... lol**_

'I wonder if they're asleep yet.' The ANBU nin wondered to herself as she walked into the Namikaze clan compound just shortly after having her subordinate report to Tsunade. 'I just hope that naru-nii and koi were able to keep them in check.' She hoped as her mission's details resurfaced in her thoughts, but she drug her mind away from the memories. 'Well, at least I made it home.' She smiled as she limped to stand in front of the front door of the main house in the compound where the clan lived. Finally home, she slipped inside and started for the medicine den to treat her wounds that she did not let kurama heal, claiming that her own body's healing system was slowing thanks to the immediate treatment from him instead of the process her body did on its own natural accord. 'Kit, you're in an unbearable amount of pain. Let me heal you already.' He told her in an almost foreign tone of panicked concern as she made her way through the living room. 'mou ii, Kyuu-nii, i'm fine 'ttebane!' she said in a tone that invited no argument as she stumbled to the hallway that led to the medicine den and itachi, nagato konan and yahiko's rooms. As she stumbled into said hallway she felt her momentum shift unfavorably and her arm contact with the vase in the hallway taking it with her and cutting her hands afterword as she picked herself up off of the floor, trying to stand earning a hiss of agitation from kurama as a growl of pain elicited from her own throat.

"DAMNIT ALL TO HELL 'TTEBANE!" she cursed as she stood on her feet and was met by the eyes of the **entire** clan when they had come to investigate the noise. As kasumi looked at them she was relieved to find the kids weren't there until-"K-kaa-chan?" Itachi had come to investigate the noise and sudden silence but froze as he saw his new mother pick herself up to get a look at her injuries: her arms were bruised and battered, cuts on her back led to her front and sides to be revealed as slashes and one of her ankles swollen and broken; and to top it all off, blood started to seep through her A.N.B.U medic uniform to join other previously shed drops of scarlet on the floor.

"Itachi, honey-" she started to say as she thought, 'oh no. oh god, no. I was hoping he wouldn't see me like this.' Kasumi thought as itachi ran over to her asking why the **hell** Kyuu nii-san didn't heal her over the sobs and crying that racked him as he threw his fit of seeing her like this. "Hontouni gomennasai, 'ttebane." She managed to choke out as itachi cried, grabbed her ANBU shirt slightly shaking her in anger and sadness. "Ano aho! How dare you do something so stupidly trivial and have the nerve to come home like that!" he screamed at her while refusing to let her up or to let go as everyone but sasuke, who was trying to pull him off, was shocked at their discovery about her new found apparent urge to be stubborn in a new way. "ITACHI!" sasuke called him from his cursing ranting and crying. "That's your mother your talking to 'ttedana! I don't care if you were once my aniki, you WILL NOT, talk to her like that. You of all people know better."

Sasuke continued fiercely, a rant and sermon of his own staring to ensue. "I DON'T CARE I-" "mou ii 'ttebane! Sorete ii, itachi" she yelled the first part to get attention and spoke the second quietly as she calmed down. " I don't care if I jumped off the hokage mountain, no-one will be arguing like that in my clan compound, house, or chakra sensing range as long as you want to keep living, dattebane!" she finished with a slight hint of a foreshadowing death to anyone who defied the new command from the hot-headed medic. "well, seeing as I'm up now, I can help with your treatment kasu-chan." Sakura announced letting everyone know of her short temper due to the midnight wake-up call. Oyasumi, minna." Naruto called to them ushering Karin, suigetsu sasuke and juugo off back to their rooms as he went to his own. "Yahiko, nagato, konan, go back to bed. Itachi will be back there after we convince him to let go of your mother." Saukra instructed them as she took kasumi to the medicine den down the hall. "'kay. Let's go" konan had turned around to go back to bed, the other two in tow. 'Good, now we can concentrate.' Sakura pulled herself to reality as she finished her mental thoughts to herself and shut the door when kasumi and itachi were inside the den.

-Line break-

Morning was not kind in taking its' time coming as everyone soon found out. But not kasumi and itachi who had worn themselves out from last night's event. So it was no surprise when everyone let them sleep in, seeing as it had taken two hours to heal kasumi, and another half-hour for itachi to convince kasumi that he would not be moved from her side no matter the consequences or rewards. Konan had found her way to the room that night too, insisting on joining them with Yahiko and nagato not far behind. 'What the hell was going through her head last night, 'ttedana?' sasuke had wondered out loud as he got up and left the bed he and kasumi had shared with the kids last night because, not to his surprise, they had taken up all the space. So much so, that he had woken up falling to the floor. Not the most pleasant way to wake up, sasuke thought, but at least he couldn't be mad at the reason why: the kids who had asked to join them, having nightmares about kasumi until they slept in his and kasumi's room.

'I don't blame them. Especially Itachi who saw the worst of it. Yahiko nagato and konan were lucky and didn't see much of the blood that she was covered in. ' well no sense dwelling on last night's event. No sasuke instead got up and slipped into the kitchen where he found naruto making breakfast, following the recipe for one of his clan's dishes. "Add two cups of sugar-" He stopped as he sensed sasuke's presence. "Morning teme. I trust kasu ane-chan is well and asleep." He said with a distracted but concerned voice that made sasuke admire the control it must take from going in the room and waking a kasumi who would be pissed and kids who would not be happy about such an early wake-up call just to check on the trivially obvious that he wanted to do so badly. "Hn. Of course dobe, expect nothing less 'ttedana!" sasuke managed to say avoiding being an ass on account of naruto and loud on account of a sleeping Karin not far from where they were. Upstairs she may be, but her hearing in her sleep was like a bat's.

"I figured as much 'ttebayo. Well since your up, let's surprise everyone with breakfast teme. I've got the recipe for my clan covered so do one from yours to even it out or make up one. But not too heavy or sugary we don't need hyper kids quite literally running up the walls or lazy ones who don't want to move around 'ttebayo." He finished with a smile on his face and turned to say the most shocking news sasuke thought he would ever hear. "ne sasuke, sakura is preggers 'ttebayo." Well If there was ever a way to get sasuke's undivided attention, this was either it or one of them. "W-what was that dobe?" he asked again stupidly picking his pride off the floor and dusting it off at the question he'd just asked so idiotically. "I said preggers, as in pregnant. 'ya know, nine months of torture all for a little defenseless and somehow lovable pain-in-the-ass sleep deprivers." He jokingly spoke to the raven. "I know that much dobe. I'm not stupid just shocked that y'all are expe-" he cutoff as he realized he had been gotten by another Naruto Uzumaki prank and promptly smack said blond in the back of his head. "You usuratonkachi! Watch what you say or she might get that way before you're ready for that kind of thing 'ttedana!" naruto justified his prank by pouting like HE was the victim and not a shocked and barely mentally collected sasuke. 'That dobe will be the death of me yet I just know it 'ttedana'

**(yea...first time posting something so please be nice...and i know full well that the ENTIRE thing will/might need work ttebane! no flames please and yea, sasuke-koi has his own verbal tic...pm or whatever if you're confused about some of the story..but nothing obvious most people already know...and let me know if i spelled an/or used the romanized japanese correctly but i think i did...) R&R onegai ttebane! ^^**


End file.
